User blog:Hemphlev/Water defense leader best decks
WORK IN PROGRESS ---- ='Introduction'= This guide is designed to assist defense leaders specifically in creating and maintaining the best possible deck for defending in Battle Royale Matches. Feel free to comment and suggest improvement below. It is assumed throughout this guide that the player is a member of a guild and intends on using only his/her element cards for their deck. ='Attribute points allocation'= The first thing an individual needs to consider when creating a specialized defense account is how to allocate their perameter points. Let us walk through it: Base stats Every one starts with the following base attribute points :: 10 / 10 / 10 :: Atk / Def / Eng Questing The first and easiest way to gain attribute points is to Quest. There are currently 105 quest areas. Each area has 5 parts that award 1 attribute point upon completion with a boss at end that awards 2 points when defeated. This mean we can gain 7 points per area. The minimum energy needed to complete all quests is 23 energy. Since we start with 10 already, an additional 13 points need to be allocated to energy to bring your base up to the necessary 23 to complete . Your attributes should look like this: (does not include level ups gained during quests) *105*7= 735 (10 ATK / 23 NRG / 732 DEF) Friends The second way to gain points is to have friends. There is a 50 friends cap, but you only can have as many friends as half your level. So a level 90 account only gets 45 friends. Hence it is always desirable to level a specialized account up to at least 100. We gain 5 points per friend. With 50 Friends at level 100, your account looks like this: (assumes all quests completed) *50*5=250 (10 ATK / 23 NRG / 982 DEF) Leveling up The final and longest way to gain point is leveling up. This will occur frequently throughout questing. There is currently a 300 level cap. Since we start at level 1, there are 299 levels to be gained. We gain 3 points per level up. (assuming 50 friends) Once you reach 100, your attributes will look like this: *99*3=297 (10 ATK / 23 NRG / 1279 DEF) Once you reach 150, your attributes will look like this: *149*3=447 (10 ATK / 23 NRG / 1429 DEF) Once you reach 220, your attributes will look like this: *219*3=657 (10 ATK / 23 NRG / 1639 DEF) Once you reach 300, your attributes will look like this: *299*3=897 (10 ATK / 23 NRG / 1879 DEF) Best Method It is unavoidable that you will level up while questing. So the fast track to creating your account as quickly as possible is dedicate a month or two to questing and leveling. It is recommended that you put all of your attribute points into Energy to start off. Play oddesey and raid events hard to gain levels quickly. Once you reach your desired level, purchases a Sands of Time and reallocate your attribute points to defense. *A neat trick with raid events is to find a boss BUT DO NOT DEFEAT IT. Once you have your boss, go forge ahead on the raid quest for the two hours that your boss is locked up for. Then repeat. You can easily gain around a lot of experience per minute using this method. ADDITIONAL LEVELING INFORMATION These calculations assume not playing other events that give experience. The max amount of friends you can have differs based on level so here are a few benchmarks to keep you on track: 30 monsters per quest for most quests. (unknown for lower quests. need to make an alt to test...) 1/2*level+1 = #friends max perimeters (take extra energy away needed after) ((3*(Lvl-1))+(5*(10<(1/2Lvl-1)<50))+(7*(NbChaptersCompleted) 150*QuestEXP=total Exp gained for that quest *Quest Area 2-5 and boss defeated/ Level up to 5/ 10 Friends = 10ATK/10NRG/__DEF 150 exp gained *Quest Area 10-5 and boss defeated/ Level up to ##/ __ Friends = 10ATK/10NRG/__DEF exp gained *Quest Area 25-5 and boss defeated/ Level up to ##/ __ Friends = 10ATK/15NRG/__DEF *Quest Area 50-5 and boss defeated/ Level up to ##/ __ Friends = 10ATK/15NRG/__DEF *Quest Area 75-5 and boss defeated/ Level up to ##/ __ Friends = 10ATK/23NRG/__DEF *Quest Area 100-5 and boss defeated/ Level up to ##/ __ Friends = 10ATK/23NRG/__DEF *Quest Area 105-5 and boss defeated/ Level up to ##/ __ Friends = 10ATK/23NRG/__DEF ='Battle Royale Battle Algorithm'= IMPORTANT: There is a difference between Battle Royale and Colloseo in the battle algorithm that LoC uses to calculate attack and defense. DO NOT confuse the two. Battle Royale matches calculate your Actual defense deck strength based of your initial Pre-battle Base Strength (PBS). PBS is the combination of your 100% front line strength and your 80% back line strength. You can see your attack PBS on the pre-battle screen after you select an opponent to attack. It is the same screen that allows you to select what attacking line you will use. Although defenders cannot see their defense PBS, it is important to understand how the battle algorithm functions to make educated deck building decisions. There is some rounding that I believe is up to the nearest 10 (654651 becomes 654660) The way that LoC has programmed the Battle Algorithm for BR is in this order: *Pre-battle base strength (PBS); plus all own front line boost skill effects (OBS); minus all opponent drop skill effects (ODS); guild leader status bonus (5%PBS), if you are set as a def leader; and then an additional 50%PBS is added last. OR Pre-battle base strength + (Own Boost Skills*PBS) = Skilled PBS Skilled PBS - (Opponent Drop skills*SPBS) = Battle strength Battle Strength +5%PBS def lead bonus +50%PBS bonus= Actual defense OR PBS(+OBS*PBS)=SPBS SPBS(-ODS*SPBS)=BS BS+5%PBS+50%PBS=AD For example, if you used 5 front line cards totaling 80,000 defense and had 80 dgods in backline (80*12985=1,038,800) then your PBS is 80,000+(.8*1,038,800=831,040) for a total of 911,040 PBS Assuming NO skills activate, you would have: *PBS (911,040) + 50%PBS (455,520) for an Actual Def of 1,366,560 If 1 great boost 25% skill activats, you would have: *PBS + 25%PBS (227,760) + 50%PBS = Actual Def 1,594,320 If you have 1 great boost 25% and your opponent had 1 great drop 20%, you would have: *((PBS + 25%PBS) - 20%) + 50%PBS = Actual Def 1,366,560 If you have 1 great boost 24% and your opponent had 1 great drop 20%, you would have: *((PBS + 24%PBS(218,649.6)) - 20%) + 50%PBS = Actual Def 1,359,271.68 Using this algorithm, we can definitively state that great drop all skills are equal to great boost one element skills FOR BR ONLY! Further proofs suggest that drop skills are superior in a defensive situations. If you are a defense leader that chose not to allocate all points to defense, but placed some in attack or energy instead, then dropping a stronger opponents deck is mathematically a better alternative. To save time and space, I will not be explaining in full each step until all calculations are complete ---- Fire atk bl 877 w/fl of 100k (5 pwr 20s) and 75PWR@70K FL 1527/10/23 A/D/E BL: 100PWRFL PBS: w/1 25%: w/2 25%: w/3 25%: 75PWRFL PBS: w/1 25%: w/2 25%: w/3 25%: Forest atk bl 882 w/fl 100K (5pwr20) and 75PWR@70K FL 1527/10/23 A/D/E 100PWRFL PBS: w/1 25%: w/2 25%: w/3 25%: 75PWRFL PBS: w/1 25%: w/2 25%: w/3 25%: Water atk bl 870 w/fl 100K (5pwr20) and 75PWR@70K FL 1527/10/23 A/D/E 100PWRFL PBS: w/1 25%: w/2 25%: w/3 25%: 75PWRFL PBS: w/1 25%: w/2 25%: w/3 25%: ---- =Base Deck Strength= Front Line Your front line has 100% efficiency for Battle Royale matches so you should choose the most efficient cards that you can of the skills you desire. Drops Drop lines leave your base deck strength static. They are also the most effective for Battle Royale events based on the proven BR battle algorithm (see above). The five most defensively efficient drop to all ATK/DEF water cards are: *unk Boosts There are Huge Boost to Water Defense cards that may be used in place of drops: *unk Alternate Skills *Double Boost *Double Drop *Drop/Negate *Boost Negate *Drop/Amplify *Boost/Amplify Back Line Your backline has 80% efficiency for Battle Royale matches. The intent is to use all attribute points and to use each point with the most efficiency possible. This is often achieved by using as many of the most efficient cards you can and then using higher-powered, lower efficiency cards to fill the rest of the points evenly. Highest efficiency water defense cards: *unk Category:Blog posts